


The Best Date Ever

by midwinternight



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinternight/pseuds/midwinternight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you explain why the hell do I have to go on a blind date for you?" "I've already told you Hobbit: I'm with Britt, but I really need to get that case; to make sure that happens you need to go out with the head of the department's niece and give her the best night of her life." I can't give any more summary than that or else I'll ruin it for you. (Blind Date, Faberry Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Fanfiction.net

“Can you explain why the hell do I have to go on a blind date for you?”

“I’ve already told you Hobbit: I’m with Britt, but I really need to get that case; to make sure that happens you need to go out with the head of the department’s niece and give her the best night of her life.”

“Why the hell do you think I’m able to do that?!”

“Because even though you change bed partners like Taylor Swift changes boyfriends, I know you can charm your way to a girl’s heart.”

“Speaking from experience?” Rachel gives the best smug smirk she can and arches an eyebrow.

“You wish. All the charm involving that night is liquid, stays in a bottle and it’s called tequila.”

“We both know that isn’t true, but believe whatever makes you sleep better at night.”

“Anyways, stop changing the subject Tiny. You need to set up the perfect date. And if she wants more than one date, you’ll give it to her, if she wants a fucking pony you’ll get one for her. Got it?”

“Well, I assume you aren’t naive enough to think I’ll do that out of the kindness in my heart. What’s in it for me?”

“Simple, two tickets for your tiny ass watch the New York Giants play on Super Bowl. And it gets better; the tickets are on one of those expensive suites that were already sold out like months ago.”

“You got yourself a deal Satan.”

**

Rachel was getting ready to give this girl the best date ever, even though she’d rather be at some bar picking up girls, Rachel Berry never does anything half-heartedly, if she was doing this, then it’d be the best damn date the world has ever seen.

She planned starting with a coffee at Starbucks to break the ice, then go for a walk through the Central Park. Later, they’d watch a movie, and to end the night they’d go to this incredible restaurant. The best part of all is that the owner of the fancy restaurant was a friend of her dads, so she asked a few favors and got the place to close just for her.

She decorated the entire place, it looked just like it does on those super cheesy romantic movies. Even Santana said so. Her exact words when she saw the place were that “if I wasn’t serious with Britts, I’d be getting my mack on with you right now.”

There was only one small problem; she had no clue what the girl’s name was. Santana forgot and didn’t want to ask because it’d be extremely impolite. What she did know about the girl was that she was blonde with bright eyes. The stupid Latina couldn’t even remember the color of the damn eyes.

Anyway, the only thing she had to do was look for a blonde-haired woman alone, and introduce herself, after all, the girl knew Rachel’s name.

When she got inside, the first thing Rachel spotted was a stunning blonde reading a book and sipping her cappuccino. JACKPOT.

Since the girl had already order a drink, Rachel went to the line and ordered her usual a caramel macchiato. She also bought a cinnamon roll for the girl; she was too much of a gentlewoman for her own good.

She approached the blonde with a dazzling smile on her face, put the drink and the food on the table, and greeted the woman with all of her charm.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

The woman merely raised an eyebrow at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Rachel Berry.”

“Am I supposed to know you?”

Rachel frowned and sat on the empty seat in front of the blonde.

“Well, yes, since I’m here to give you the best date of your life.” She gave the cinnamon roll the woman. “Here, this is for you.”

Rachel’s phone started ringing she looked to the caller ID. What the hell was Santana calling her for?

“Just one sec, I’ll be right back.” She smiled and got up to take the call.

**

_A Few Minutes Before_

“Hello?”

“Santana, where is this woman that is going to, and I quote; give me the best night ever? You know, being late usually means lack of commitment and I-“ Santana stopped listening to girl complains. The only thought running through her mind was killing the fucking hobbit for being late.

“Well, I’m going to call Rachel and ask her what happened, she _must_ be on her way.” Better be on her damn way, or there’ll be hobbit blood on the floor.

She hang up and called Rachel immediately.

“San, how the hell do you want me to give someone the best date if you call during it?”

“Are you shitting with me? The girl just called me asking where were you!”

“What are you talking about? I was with her before you called me.” Then it hit her. “Oh crap.”

“Don’t you ‘oh crap’ me midget! Please tell me you weren’t talking to the wrong girl!”

“Fine, I won’t tell you I was talking to the wrong girl.”

“Dammit! You better find the fucking right one.”

“You know this is all your fault, if you just knew her damn name this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Shuts up and go look!”

**

Rachel looked for another blonde, and right close to the door was a fuming woman. Bingo. The woman turned around and looked at Rachel. Rachel waved dumbly and the angry woman made her way to her.

“Hey, I’m-“ Before she could finished the mad blonde picked up Rachel’s caramel macchiato and poured the entire thing on Rachel.

 “What the hell was this for? I just confused you with her!”

“What do you mean you confused me-“ The crazy lady stopped for a second. “Wait… You’re my blind date!? I can’t freaking believe this!”

“Calm down, this was all a misunderstanding; I just thought you were her. Now, if we can continue this, I’m Rachel and you’re…?”

The woman eyes narrowed, and suddenly she went from mad to livid and slapped Rachel on the face. Hard.

“Before you ask, this was for not having a clue about who am I. The other one was for sleeping with me, and not calling after; then sleeping with my sister, and not calling her either. You’re a fucking jerk Rachel Berry!” After the woman was done screaming, she stormed off the Starbucks.

Rachel turned to the other blonde, that was smiling amused at everything.

“I’m glad you found enjoyment in all that.” She says sarcastically to the snickering blond.

“Well, since you mentioned, yes I did. Just one thing wasn’t clear for me, why someone who sleeps around would go on a blind date?”

“Oh that’s an interesting story, and I shall tell it to you. Just let me clean up really quick.”

*

It took about five minutes for Rachel take off her trench coat that was full of coffee, put it in a bag and wash her face. She got lucky because she was still wearing her coat when the mad woman threw coffee on her, so her clothes were good, her precious coat not so much.

She got back and sat with the beautiful blonde. “So where was I?”

“Telling why you were on a blind date.”

“Oh yeah. Simple, my friend Santana wants to get a case on her internship, and to make sure she beats her Columbia fellows; she decided to set me up on a date with the head the department’s niece. She couldn’t go it herself because she’s starting to like some girl. And I, like the best friend I am accepted, because she offered tickets to the Giants on the super bowl, best seats ever.”

“I see. I got to say, you definitely deserved the coffee on the face and the slap.”

“Maybe the coffee, but not the slap. Santana forgot her name, so it’s understandable that I got her confused. Though, honestly, I’d much rather have my date with you. From what I remember, she was bossy and annoying. Not to mention that you’re way prettier.” She smiled.

“Are seriously trying to flirt with me?” She laughed and that was enough for Rachel make her mind. She was so going to take this girl on a date. “Not only I know that you don’t call the girls you sleep with, but also don’t care to even know their names.”

“Now you’re being harsh. Perhaps I didn’t call her because I didn’t like her. And I’m not good with names, but if you gave me yours, I bet I’d remember.”

“Nice try.”

“Come on. I’ve got a proposition for you but I’ll only say it if you give me your name.”

“Who said that I want anything to do with you?” Rachel gave her confident smirk. She totally had this.

“Do you really think you’d be able to walk away from here with that thought itching your mind?”

The blonde bit her lip thinking. She had no idea the effect that action had on Rachel, the brunette was hypnotized and wanted nothing more than to bit that lip herself.

“Fine. I’m Quinn Fabray. Tell me what you want so I can go.”

“ _Quinn_. Beautiful name, almost as beautiful as the owner.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “You can save your lines for someone who is interested. I’m only still here out of curiosity.”

“It wasn’t a line. I was merely stating the truth.” Quinn arched one eyebrow at Rachel. She didn’t do one night stands and there was no way she was going to be talked into one. Even if it was by a cute charming brunette.

“I don’t even want to know how many times you’ve said that to girls. Stop stalling and say your proposition.”

“Fine, but I meant it. Here’s the thing: I’ve this perfect date planned, everything is already paid and settle. It’d be such a waste if nobody got to enjoy it. So, I’m asking you to go with me. I live about five minutes from here, I’ll take a quick shower, change, then I’ll meet you here, and take you for the best night of your life. You don’t have to do anything, just go. At the end of the night if you can seriously say you didn’t have a good time, you can walk away, move on with your life and pretend this never happen. But, if you had fun, you only have to give me your number.”

“What makes you think I’d want to spend the rest of my afternoon and night with you?” Quinn asked with her intimidating eyebrow raised.

“Well, you’re still here aren’t you?” Rachel smirked smugly “So, what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?


End file.
